1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for milking an animal, with the use of an automatic milking system comprising a plurality of teat cups, a robot arm for automatic attachment of the teat cups and a control system arranged to control the milking system
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, such a method of milking is known from a number of milking robots. A disadvantage of these known methods is that valuable milking time may be lost when a malfunctioning teat cup is detected, especially when there is no operator readily at hand. Since automatic milking does not require direct human supervision, having an operator nearby during milking would strongly diminish the advantage of automatic milking, and is therefore no option.